


True Nature

by raeken_09



Series: Genes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimeras, F/M, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Introspection, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Liam, Protective Theo Raeken, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeken_09/pseuds/raeken_09
Summary: It's better this way, Li. I'm sorry.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Genes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the war. Supernatural beings are still a secret in BH!

**_Beep beep beep beep be-_ **

Liam amgrily tossed a pillow at his nightstand, not even bothering to look up as he does so. He achieves his goal when the pillow muffles the sound of his alarm, but it is short-lived. The pillow also sends a glass of water from his nightstand shattering to the floor.

Liam groans at the noise of the glass splinering into tiny shards and sits up in bed, eyes still closed.

"Liam? Honey are you okay?" Jenna's voice calls from somewhere in the house.

Liam peels one eye open and then the other, blinking a few times as if it would make him wake up faster. "Yeah I'm fine Mom!"

He glares at the glass angrily and started to pick up the pieces from his floor. 

Afterward he stood under the warm spray


End file.
